Personal Assistance Services (PAS) are essential to independent living in the community for people with disabilities - almost 9.5 million people age 15 or older need personal assistance in activities of daily living. Pressures to contain costs of services coupled with a movement to empower service users through "choice" strategies has resulted in the expansion of "client- directed" services. While in-home services may be both desired by the individual, and less costly for the payer, there is little formal training or credentialing of personal assistants, and people with disabilities themselves need training in how to arrange, direct, and manage the services. The system needs skilled providers and consumers to achieve quality of service. The goal of the overall project is to develop and provide accessible materials to allow consumer choice in the design of personal assistance services. People with disabilities who use PAS will learn management and self-care skills. PAS providers will learn a range of assistance skills, and how to work with consumer in a client-direct environment. Materials will be made available on the World Wide Web, on CD-ROM, and on videotapes and will be distributed to the national network of providers agencies through the Web and through publishers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The completed program will be available for nationwide distribution to Independent Living Centers, service employees unions, nursing continuing education programs, community colleges, public health agencies, community-based outreach programs, and private homes.